<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tale by Reiz16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947541">Fairy Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16'>Reiz16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a human that wants to fly. You set your dream high"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks, God and His angels for help with this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're a human that wants to fly.  You set your dream high,  But even angels don't have wings.  Pinocchio didn't have no strings,  So, why should you?  I can tell you this ain't no fairy-tale,  So, you can still fail,  But that doesn't mean this entails  Your fortune.  If you really want to go  Don't let anybody tell you, "No",  Go against the flow,  And your dream will come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>